Who Killed Cock Robin?
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: Quem matou Cock Robin? Eu, disse o pardal... Uma série se assassinatos ocorreram na Wammy's House, agora cabe ao Near desvendá los. Baseado em CONDE CAIN 2 Ecos de um Garoto, capítulo 3!


**Notas:**

**Cantarella**** – Uma espécie de cogumelo comestível e inofensivo, mas tem uma aparência impressionante. (Chantharellus Cibarius) Achei o nome interessante.**

**Cock Robin ** **- Personagem da canção popular inglesa "Who Killed Cock Robin?", da personagem "Mamãe Gansa". Há outras canções como "Humpty Dumpty sat on a Wall", "Solomon Grunty" e "Miss Pudding".**

**Who Killed Cock Robin? – OneShot**

**(Baseado em Conde Cain, volume 2, capítulo 3: Quem matou Cock Robin?)**

"_Quem matou Cock Robin?"_

Todos dormiam na Wammy's House, Inglaterra. As crianças já estava recolhidas em seus quartos.

Em um quarto específico, no fim do corredor, uma garotinha remexia-se na cama, incomodada.

-Não consigo dormir... – Dizia a menina, levantando-se bruscamente. Tinha longos cabelos prateados e cacheados, olhos negros expressivos e brilhantes. Vestia um pijama de peça única cheio de babados, dando a ela um ar inocente. Não aparentava ter mais que 12 anos.

-Vai tomar um leite quente, Cantarella... – Disse sua colega de quarto. Loira, com os olhos castanho-avermelhados bem estreitos. Vestia o mesmo pijama da amiga.

-Tem razão. – A garota, que chamavam de Cantarella, levantou-se em um pulo, e abriu a porta bem devagar. Jogou os seus cabelos para trás, pois tocavam nos joelhos, e andou sorrateiramente até a cozinha. Encontrou uma jarra de leite quente. Sorriu e subiu na cadeira. Serviu-se.

Enquanto bebia seu leite, percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Virou-se, pensando que era sua colega, mas arrependeu-se logo depois.

Um tiro e um grito aguro era tudo que se pode ouvir naquela casa, antes de mergulhar em silêncio novamente.

-Cantarella? – Chamou sua colega, inutilmente. Mas tinha certeza de que o grito fora de sua amiga, então levantou-se e correu para a cozinha. A cena que encontrou não foi das melhores.

-CANTARELLA!!! – Gritou a loira. Cantarella estava estirada no chão, morta, com um furo bem no coração. A menina gritou, desesperada, acordando a casa toda.

Em um quarto qualquer, dois garotos conversavam...

-Que barulheira é essa no meio da madrugada?! – Reclamava o loiro de olhos azuis, Mello.

-Hmmm... deve ser a Dora... esse grito só pode ser dela... – Respondeu seu colega de quarto, um ruivo chamado Matt.

-Vai lá ver o que é. – Mandou Mello, entre bocejos.

-Vai você, canalha... – Retrucou Matt.

Enquanto discutiam quem ia sair do quarto primeiro, um rapazinho albino, com cara de sono, entrou.

-Mello, Matt, tem um problema na cozinha. – Começou o albino.

-O que quer, Near?! – Berrou o loiro, irritado.

- Srta.Cantarella está morta.

O silêncio se apossou do quarto. Os dois colegas ficaram brancos de choque. Levantaram-se rapidamente e seguiram Near.

Todas as crianças estavam reunidas na cozinha, com Roger, o diretor do orfanato, três policiais e um homem que não conheciam. Dora, amiga da falecida, estava em estado de choque, deitada em um sofá. Matt correu para tentar socorrê-la.

-Dora, ei, Dora! – Tentava chamá-la, sacudindo-a em vão.

O corpo da bela garotinha ainda estava lá, mas a maioria das crianças não se chocaram com aquilo. Ora, estavam lá para substituir L, algum dia. Não podiam se deixar levar pelo pânico.

Near observava o corpo com muita atenção, e notou que, nas vestimentas de Cantarella podia-se ler "Cock Robin", escrita com seu próprio sangue.

-Sr. Roger...- Chamou – O que quer dizer "Cock Robin"?

-Eu não faço idéia, Near, mas acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

"_Quem matou Cock Robin?"_

-Hm... que cheiro é esse? Parece perfume... – Pensou Near.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Matt entrou no quarto, exausto. Queria deitar em sua cama e ficar jogando videogames o dia inteiro.

-A Dora acordou? – Perguntou Mello.

-Não, continua em estado de choque, então levaram ela pro quarto. – Disse, enquanto deitava na sua cama.

-O Near tava perguntando se conheciam a expressão "Cock Robin"... conhece?

-Não que eu saiba... – Respondeu Matt, suspirando e ligando seu videogame.

_**(Quintal)**_

-Cock Robin? – Perguntou uma menina morena. – Sim, a Cantarella adorava essa música... é uma cantiga. Mas por que quer saber, Near?

-Esse nome estava escrito em sangue nas vestes da Srta. Cantarella. – Imaginei que possa nos levar ao assassino.

-Hm... bem, eu posso cantá-la pra você, mas não acho que vá levar a nada... essa música é da coleção da Mamãe Gansa.

"_Quem matou Cock Robin?"_

"_Eu", disse o Pardal_

"_Com meu pequeno arco e flecha, matei Cock Robin."_

"_Quem viu ele morrer?"_

"_Eu", disse a Mosca_

"_Com meus pequenos olhos, eu o vi morrer."_

"_Quem recolheu seu sangue?"_

"_Eu", disse o Peixe_

"_Eu o recolhi num pequeno prato"_

"_Quem segurará a tocha?"_

"_Eu", disse o Pintarroxo_

"_Vou rezar por um instante, carregando a tocha."_

"_Alguém se habilita a ser o chefe?"_

"_Eu", disse o Pombo_

"_Por meu lamento profundo, assumo o papel de líder desse grupo."_

"_Quem tocará o sino?"_

"_Eu", disse o Boi..._

-Obrigado, já é o bastante. – Disse Near, correndo para dentro.

_**(Sala de Roger)**_

-Sr. Roger. – Chamou o albino, entrando no escritório do diretor. Encontrou-o conversando com os três policiais e o homem de antes.

-Near, o que deseja? – Perguntou Roger.

-Eu acho que descobri os prováveis próximos passos desse assassino. "Cock Robin" é o nome do personagem da cantiga popular "Quem Matou Cock Robin", da coleção da "Mamãe Gansa". Creio que o assassino baseia-se na música para atacar...

-Ora, ora... – Interrompeu o homem – Mas que garotinho inteligente. Near é seu nome?

-Sim. – Interrompeu Roger- Um dos favoritos para suceder L.

-Hm... – Começou um dos policiais, que provavelmente era o detetive. Ele tinha cabelos prateados e olhos bem azuis. – A teoria dele é insana, mas ele poderia nos ajudar...

Near irritou-se com o "insana", e respondeu prontamente:

-Não creio que seja insana, ao passo de que não conseguiu suposição melhor até agora. – Cruzou os braços e saiu, sorrindo discreta, mas vitoriosamente.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, ouviu um grito vindo do quarto da falecida Cantarella, onde estava Dora. Parece que não tinha sido o único a ouvir. Matt passou correndo e escancarou a porta.

-DORA! – Como se tivesse adivinhado, Dora estava morta, com os olhos vendados e um furo comprido na cabeça, provavelmente feito por uma faca. Near rapidamente notou que, na cama manchada de sangue, podia-se ler "Fly"(Mosca, em inglês).

"_Quem viu ele morrer?"_

"_Eu", disse a Mosca_

"_Com meus pequenos olhos, eu o vi morrer."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Near relatava suas suposições ao detetive:

-Como a Mosca, Dora viu Cantarella morta, então, seus olhos estavam vendados. Portanto, o assassino está seguindo a canção.

-Entendo... – Comentou o detetive. – Dessa vez tenho que acreditar em você... mas não entendo com que intuito alguém mataria duas crianças...

-Algumas pessoas não tem motivos... ou simples irritações valem, detetive. – Near observou o homem a sua frente com atenção – Falando nisso, o senhor lembra muito a Srta. Cantarella...

-Ah... – O detetive pareceu incomodado com a afirmação.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo homem que acompanhava as investigações. Ele era alto, mos os cabelos negros jogados para trás, muito bonito:

-Com licença... sou Henry Dreyfuzz, ajudante do Sr. Roger. Vim avisar que houve uma terceira vítima, o médico que examinou o corpo da Srta. Cantarella... foi encontrado morto, segurando um prato cheio de sangue...

"_Quem recolheu seu sangue?"_

"_Eu", disse o Peixe_

"_Eu o recolhi num pequeno prato."_

-Detetive, vamos. – Disse Near.

-Vão logo, preciso encontrar minha arma, ela sumiu!

Essa afirmação não passou despercebida por Near.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**(Quintal)**_

-Near! Near! –Gritava a morena, que havia cantado a música para ele anteriormente.

-O que foi, Mary?

-Acho...que eu sei...quem matou a Cantarella...

-O quê?

-A Cantty... ela... era perseguida por um homem mais velho todos os dias... e...

Mary não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi atingida mortalmente no pescoço por uma arma. Near, nada disse, pois havia tomado um susto.

-Near! O que aconteceu, com a Mary? – Perguntou Matt, assustado com o corpo da amiga caído a seus pés.

-A Mary... disse que a Srta. Cantarella era perseguida por um homem...

-Era? – Perguntou Matt, confuso.

-Tenho que averiguar isso. Detetive! – Correu para dentro da casa.

"_Quem segurará a tocha?"_

"_Eu", disse o Pintarroxo_

"_Vou rezar por um instante, carregando a tocha."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Near não encontrara o detetive, mas encontrou Henry.

-Ah, finalmente achei minha arma... ela é uma das poucas coisas que me fazem lembrar de minha falecida esposa...

Near montava um quebra-cabeça, decepcionado por não ter encontrado quem queria.

-Hm... por que uma arma...?

-Ela era tão linda... parecia um pássaro...

Near arregalou os olhos por instantes. Acalmou-se, tentando não acreditar no que ouvia.

-Qual era o nome... da sua... "esposa"?

O albino sentiu a arma de Henry em sua cabeça.

-Cantarella... ou melhor... Alegra! Minha linda Alegra... não achei que rpecisaria matar você, mas já foi longe demais...

**FLASHBACK**

-Alegra, por favor, fique comigo! – Dizia Henry, sacudindo Cantarella, que nessa época tinha 10 anos.

-Não, me solta, seu monstro!!! – Cantarella soltou-se e saiu correndo.

Henry a viu sair correndo, triste, desolado, em fúria:

-Não...ninguém mais pode te ter além de mim!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ouve-se um barulho de tiro.

Near abriu seus olhos e viu Henry no chão, gemendo de dor.

-Detetive...

O detetive estava com uma arma apontada para Henry, tentando se certificar que estava morto.

-Desculpe-me, Near... Cantarella era minha filhinha. O nome verdadeiro dela é Alegra. Ela estava sendo perseguida por esse homem há tempos... e eu a deixei aqui achando que ela ficaria segura...

Henry segurou a barra da calça do detetive.

-Alegra... minha amada Alegra... eu... a amava tanto... por...que...Alegra... – Morreu.

O detetive continuou:

-Este homem sofria, pois Alegra não correspondia ao seu amor doentio. Ameaçou matá-la e morrer logo depois, e eu fiquei muito assustado...

Near ouviu tudo, calado.

-Alegra amava a música "Quem Matou Cock Robin?"... e Henry devia saber disso... matou-a do jeito que ele achava que ela gostaria de ser morta...

Near abaixou a cabeça e voltou ao seu jogo.

-Eu...- Começou- Tinha uma certa afeição pela Srta. Cantarella... ela... gostava de brincar comigo e com os meus jogos... jamais reclamava de nada... era uma garota muito boa...

O detetive baixou a cabeça e tentou esconder as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto.

"_Alguém se habilita a ser o chefe?"_

"_Eu", disse o Pombo_

"_Por meu lamento profundo, assumo o papel de líder desse grupo."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Ei, Near, você tá pron...to? –Perguntou Mello, abrindo a porta do quarto de Nar sem pedir licença. O garoto estava com o mesmo modelo de roupa de sempre, só que a cor era preta. Mello e Matt, que estava atrás, também estavam de preto.

-O que foi? Ficou ruim? – Perguntou Near, olhando para a própria roupa.

Mello sacudiu a cabeça e fez sinal para ele sair.

-Hoje vamos fazer o funeral de Cantty, Dora e Mary.

-Hm... entendi. – Respondeu Near, enquanto se dirigiam ao quintal.

"_Enquanto ouviam o som do sino, tocado em honra ao pobre Robin,_

_Todos os pássaros do céu suspiravam em prantos."_

**FIM**

Oi, pessoaaal!!! Me inspirei e resolvi fazer uma fic de D.N. n.n Espero que gostem... não faz o meu feitio esse tipo de fic Angst... o.o' Mas foi o que saiu... x.x' Desculpem por qualquer erro do protuguêis... XDDD Ou erros de revisãaaaummm... XDDD Ja ne


End file.
